barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Anneliese
Princess Anneliese is a main character in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan when she is speaking and Melissa Lyons when she is singing. Story Anneliese is the princess of a village high on a mountain top. She and Erika were born at the very same moment, and the two girls were identical. However, Anneliese had a crown shaped birthmark on her shoulder. Her parents were overjoyed when Anneliese was born and decided she would have only the finest. At some point in Anneliese's life, her father passed away, leaving her mother widowed. As a young woman, Anneliese had learned her royal duties and was tutored by Julian. Anneliese and Julian were both in love with each other, but kept it a secret, even from each other. When her kingdom went bankrupt due to Preminger, the queen's advisor, stealing gold from the royal mines, the queen wanted Anneliese to marry the rich young King Dominick. Anneliese wanted to marry Julian, but she had no choice if she wanted to save the kingdom. Julian decided to take her out for a day after hearing she would be married, so they went into the village, where Anneliese met Erika. The two girls realize their uncanny resemblance and become good friends. Anneliese tells Erika that she will send someone for her so she can sing at the palace, but that night Anneliese and her pet cat Seraphina are kidnapped by Nick and Nack. Seraphina becomes very distressed because she is separated from her mistress, Anneliese, but they escape the next night by tricking Nick and Nack. When she gets to the palace, she is turned away because Erika, who is impersonating the princess while she is missing, is already inside the palace. She is threatened by a guard to leave so she goes into the village, upset. She goes to Madam Carp's Dress Emporium hoping for help, but Madam Carp treats Anneliese and her seamstress very disrespectfully. When Anneliese tries to reveal herself to Madam Carp, Madam Carp thinks she is Erika and laughs at her. Anneliese tries to tell Madam Carp not to talk to her seamstesses so rudely, after she calls the other seamstress a lazy cow, but Madam Carp gets annoyed and locks them up until they finish all the dresses. Anneliese is dismayed to be locked up again, but the other seamstress is very nice to her and believes she is the princess. Later on, Anneliese gives her ring and a label off a dress that reads, "Made exclusively by Madam Carp" to Seraphina. Their plan is for someone to be led to the Dress Emporium after they read the label, and rescue Anneliese. Meanwhile, Anneliese tries her hand at sewing dresses, but is not very good at it. The seamstress says that Anneliese doesn't have to do it, but Anneliese doesn't want to leave the seamstress to do everything by herself. Preminger finds Seraphina and goes to the Dress Emporium to "rescue" Anneliese. She does not know his evil plans so she goes with him, even though Seraphina is very distressed and apprehensive around him. The other seamstress is left wondering where the princess has gone, while Preminger takes the princess to the royal mines. She realizes he was behind her kidnapping and he drags her into the mines, with Seraphina following. Once inside the mines, Preminger reveals to a confused Anneliese that he is going to marry her mother and be king. He puts her in a room with a tied-up Julian, who was also captured earlier when he was caught trying to rescue Anneliese. Preminger shows them Anneliese's ring and is going to tell the queen that they died in a tragic accident, and then leaves the two to try and escape. Anneliese is determined to stop Preminger, but Nick and Nack obscure the exit to the mines by blocking it up with boulders and rocks. Julian tries to destroy the rocks with a pick axe but gives up. While he was hitting at the rocks, a rock fell and cracked open after hitting Seraphina. Anneliese goes to make sure Seraphina is okay and sees a precious geode inside the rock. She tells Julian he is like the rock; "unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within." She tells him she is in love with him and he promises to get them out. He uses the pick axe again but all of a sudden, some water begins flooding in from a crack in the rocks. Led by Herve, Preminger's horse who wants to help, Wolfie manages to locate the Seraphina, Anneliese and Julian. He digs a hole to reveal a mine shaft. At first they don't know how they will get up, but Anneliese has a plan. She and Julian move some more rocks so more water will flood in. They get in a barrel with the cats and float up the shaft as the water rises. They go back to the palace to reunite with the queen and makes sure she doesn't marry Preminger. Anneliese proves she is not another imposter by showing her mother her birthmark. After Preminger is taken away by the palace guards, Anneliese talks to her mother. She tells her that she wouldn't be there if it weren't for Erika and Julian, and she tells her mother she wants to marry him. Her mother tells her they have to take care of their people first, but Anneliese tells her about the geodes she found in the mines. Anneliese leads miners to collect the geodes, and they created a new industry. The kingdom was saved, and Madam Carp was out of business because there was no work from the palace, most likely because of how she treated Anneliese. Months later, Anneliese and Julian have a double wedding with Erika and King Dominick, who found love with each other, and Seraphina and Wolfie had many, many kittens. Personality Anneliese is very sweet, kind, clever and nice girl, "true princess" archetype. She loves to read science books. She has a crush on her royal tutor, Julian, that later in the film, she tells her feelings to him. She is very responsible, and caring. She loves to learn and is able to tell different kinds of minerals apart. Appearance In General Anneliese has light skin, and bright blue eyes. Her hair is long, wavy and blonde. It reaches her mid-back, and she has a some of her hair pulled back to a ponytail in a knot. The end of her hair is styled with heavy ringlets. Anneliese's Favorite Dress Her favorite dress, which she thinks looks complicated, was made and sewn by Erika when she was working at Madam Carp's Dress Emporium. Its opening has mesh with gold bands on it, and the top is also divided into three, and the middle part is white with golden designs on it and it has a fake rose design on top of it, and the others are pink. The sleeves have the same mesh design as the opening of her dress. The bottom part of the top has the same mesh, and there was golden ribbon on them. The skirt is all pink, and it has a transparent cover with sparkles on them. She wears pink shoes. Sometimes, she wears her tiara, but we don't see her wearing it in the movie, except for the wedding part. She also wears a heart-shaped necklace that she sometimes uses if there was a family portrait, like the one when Julian takes Erika to her room. The Wedding Her wedding gown almost looks like her favorite dress. The opening has the same mesh, and the top was also divided into three. Its skirt is a bubble one, the outer part of it, which is the cover, has a rose design on it, and the inner part of it is just white. Her vail has a golden band on it, and she wears her princess tiara in top of her head, and she wears white shoes. Quotes *''Anneliese (After Julian says "Your Highness"): "Your Highness? Why the sudden formality? It's just me."'' *''Anneliese (After seeing the kids): "(Sighs) So happy, free to do whatever they want."'' *''Anneliese (While stuck in the mine): "I think you're like this." (Showing Julian the rock and after he talk to her): "(Laughs) Unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within..."'' *''Anneliese (After Erika says "Aren't you supposed to be...inside the castle):"I'm savoring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week...to a total stranger."'' Gallery Annaliese.png|Anneliese Reading Anneliese at her fitting.png|Anneliese at her fitting Singing anneliese.png|Anneliese singing Balcony.png|Anneliese on the balcony of her castle Kibo.png|Anneliese meeting Erika Butter.png|Anneliese singing with Erika Birth.png|Anneliese's birthmark Kidnapp.png|Anneliese being kidnapped 66.png|Anneliese returning home Annelise and mom.png|Anneliese and her mother Annelise and julian.png|Anneliese marrying Julian anneliese-and-erika-barbie-princess-and-the-pauper-10039681-2100-1575.jpg|Princess Anneliese And Erika unbranded-barbie-as-princess-anneliese-mattel.jpg|Anneliese as a doll Category:Princesses Category:Barbie heroines Category:Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper characters